September 2019
#816: FOUND the KEYS to GAMESTOP!!! Bag #1 * a "jewel" CD case empty * WWE 2K14 (PS3) disc and manual * a GameStop gift card and missed * a Hollywood Movie Money code paper for the movie Brave * Resident Evil 6 (PS3) disc, manual, and ad peper * a pair of keys Bag #2 * Sports Collection (DS) cart - w/ manual * a GameStop trade credit card * Bravely Default (3DS) cart - w/ manual * a GameStop gift card * a box for Kingdom Hearts Keyblade Collection II empty #817: WORTH so Much MONEY!!! Bag #1 * Madden NFL 25 (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manual and ad papers * Call of Duty: Black Ops II (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manual * an ad paper for Xbox One X - Tom Clancy's The Division 2 bundle creased * a poster for Call of Duty: Black Ops 4's Blackout Map: Alcatraz * a GameStop trade credit card * batteries ×6 Bag #2 * another poster for Call of Duty: Black Ops 4's Blackout Map: Alcatraz * a Dolce & Gabbana black box sunglasses and pamphlet * a GameStop gift card #818: What's Inside This XBOX ONE BOX?!? * a box for Xbox One [w/ the exterior sleeve of ''Dark Souls III - Day One Edition (Xbox One) and a 'REDUCED PRICE' tape]' '''Bag #1' * NBA 2K12 (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manual * GameStop gift cards ×5 is a GameStop/EBGames gift card * NBA 2K10 (PS3) disc a dummy PS3 case Bag #2 * boxes for New Nintendo 2DS XL (Mario Kart 7 bundle) ×2 empty * a PowerA Starlink Base * an ad sleeve for Super Mario Maker 2 (Switch) * a CRUDTON of GameStop gift cards * a pack of stickers for Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (Switch) * an HDMI dust cover #819: BOX FULL of Games! Box * WWE '13 (Xbox 360) case * Destiny (PS4) disc and ad paper * a promo shelving tag for Soulcalibur VI * Minecraft: PlayStation 4 Edition (PS4) case * Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Switch) only case * Dance Central (Xbox 360) case * Battlefield: Bad Company 2 (Platinum Hits) (Xbox 360) disc, manual, and ad paper * a $10 PlayStation Store gift card legit? * a Nyko Xbox 360 rechargable battery pack * Final Fantasy X-2 (PS2) disc and manual * Final Fantasy X (Greatest Hits) (PS2) disc and manual Bag * WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009 (Wii) case * Skylanders: Trap Team (Xbox One) case * a GameStop gift card #820: This is Such an EPIC Find! Bag #1 * a DLC code paper for Far Cry 5 (Xbox One) * Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (Wii) [w/ disc for ''Epic Mickey (Wii) and manual]' * Madden NFL 12 (Xbox 360) 'disc - w/ manual case' * Deal or No Deal (Wii) 'disc - w/ manual' * a GameStop gift card '''Bag #2' * a box of All-Pro Emergency Exit Sign Combo Unit #821: Three DUMPSTER BAGS Found! Bag #1 * NBA 2K14 (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manual and ad paper * a Cuddly Team Leader (Fortnite) figure broken * Tiger Woods PGA Tour 10 (Wii) disc - w/ manual * a GameStop gift card * a sleeve for Watch Dogs 2 - Collector's Edition crumpled Bag #2 * an Xbox 360 controller skin * Skylanders Giants (Wii) disc - w/o manual Bag #3 * a USB/MicroUSB cable a bit * Dance Central 2 (Xbox 360) case * a sleeve for Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (PS3) crumpled * GameStop gift cards ×2 * a box for a Hot Wheels (Rollin' Thunder) toy car empty * a nail (!) * a commemorative (?) coin #822: What Could Possibly Be on These Memory Cards? Bag #1 * Zumba Fitness (Wii) disc - w/ manual * 4GB Lexar SD cards ×5 * exterior sleeves for Yakuza 6: The Song of Life - Essence of Art Edition (PS4) ×2 * GameStop gift cards ×2 * a Verizon SIM card Bag #2 * Assassin's Creed III: Liberation (PS Vita) case * Top Spin 3 (Wii) disc - w/ manual * a GameStop trade credit card * a Visa gift card #823: Why don't I Find More of These! Bag #1 * a baggie for Minecraft Mega Squishme and ripped * Steel Diver (3DS) cart - w/ manual * Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D (Nintendo Selects) (3DS) cart - w/ manual * a "jewel" CD case and broken * Mario Kart 7 (3DS) cart - w/ manuals * a GameStop gift card * MX vs. ATV Untamed (DS) cart case Bag #2 * LEGO Marvel's Avengers (PS3) case * PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure (Wii) disc - w/ manual * Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell - First Edition (PS3) disc - w/ manual and DLC code paper #824: DUMPSTER DIVING JACKPOT!!! * a box for PDP Afterglow LVL 3 PS4 wired headset empty * boxes for Xbox One wireless controller (Blue - Phantom Black) ×2 w/o controller - w/ Xbox Game Pass/Live Gold code papers * a box for PowerA Nintendo Switch Joy-Con Grip empty Bag * Grand Theft Auto V - Disc 2 (Xbox 360) case * a download code paper for Battlefield 1 (Xbox One) * Battlefield 3 (PS3) disc, manual, and Online Passcode paper * Little League World Series Baseball 2009 (Wii) disc - w/ manual * an Xbox 360 controller skin * a Pokémon Trading Card Game - Sun & Moon: Unbroken Bonds sticker * GameStop gift cards ×2 * a set of cables for a Triton Xbox 360 headset * a set of Xbox 360 AV cables #825: HUGE FAIL!!! Bag #1 * a handled white baggie * GameStop gift cards ×4 Bag #2 * GameStop gift cards ×3 #826: Pokemon Millionaire!!! Bag #1 * a USB/Wall adapter for Kinect * a holding pole * Scribblenauts (DS) cart - w/ manual * Pokémon Y (3DS) ×2 w/o cart - w/ manual * the sleeve and manual for Dead Space (Greatest Hits) (PS3) * GameStop gift card ×2 because of drink spillage on them Bag #2 * bags of Pokémon Trading Card Game - Trade & Play Day Kit ×13 is already opened #827: FOUND DRUGS!!! Bag * Sonic Colors (DS) cart - w/ manual * a Nintendo DS carrying case, containing a... JUUL pod? * New Super Mario Bros. (DS) cart - w/ manual * MySims (DS) cart - w/ manual * Madden NFL 12 (PS3) disc and manual at the corner * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (DS) cart - w/ manual * GameStop gift cards ×5 * Mario Kart DS (DS) cart - w/ manual * Sonic Rush Adventure (DS) cart - w/ manual * a bonus code paper for Call of Duty: Ghosts (PS3) * a download code paper for Call of Duty: Ghosts (PS4) expired * an ad paper for Destiny #828: AWESOME HAUL!!! Bag #1 * Grand Theft Auto V (Xbox One) disc - w/ manual and map * an exterior sleeve for The Witcher III: Wild Hunt (Xbox One) * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege (Xbox One) case * Halo 3: ODST (Xbox 360) both discs - w/ manual and ad paper * Rock Band 2 (PS3) disc - w/ manual * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Platinum Hits) (Xbox 360) disc - w/o manual case * a Season Pass code paper for Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare (Xbox One) * a Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution trading card (Mecha-Naruto) * the sleeve and manual for Bioshock: The Collection (PS4) * a sleeve for Ys: Memories of Celceta (PS Vita) Bag #2 * a "jewel" CD case empty * New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Wii) case * Mario Golf: World Tour (3DS) cart - w/ manual * an Xbox 360 hard drive * Sonic Classic Collection (DS) cart - w/ manual * Professor Layton and the Unwound Future (DS) cart - w/ manual #829: What Did I Find? * a box for DualShock 4 (Fortnite Neo Versa bundle) controller display only Bag #1 * the Joy-Con skin paper and the Japanese Voice Pack instructions/promo paper for Valkyria Chronicles 4 (Switch) * a DLC code paper for Just Cause 4 (PS4) * an ad paper for Kingdom Hearts III * a Square Enix Product Registration code paper * a box for Razer Wolverine Ultimate customizable controller display only; ripped in pieces * a CRUDTON of promo papers for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare * Recess: School's Out (DVD movie) disc, chapter search index, and ad paper * a 30-day trial PlayStation Plus code paper expired * Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing (DS) cart - w/ manual * wingnuts ×5 * a GameStop gift card * batteries ×2 Bag #2 * The Walking Dead: The Complete First Season (PS Vita) case * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (DS) cart - w/ manual * Super Mario 64 DS (DS) cart - w/ manual * Mario Hoops 3-on-3 (DS) cart - w/ manual #830: Gamestop Employees Left ME This!!! Box * a Xbox 360 Slim Kinect and power brick - w/o controller and hard drive tray hasn't door * Madden NFL 25 (Xbox 360) disc - w/o manual Bag * a box for DualShock 4 controller empty * SEGA Superstars Tennis (DS) cart - w/ manual * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga (DS) cart - w/ manual * Mario Party DS (DS) cart - w/ manual * a $25 PlayStation Store gift card * a GameStop trade credit card * a GameStop gift card beacuse of the nasty stuff stuck on it #831: This is SUPER RARE!!! Bag #1 * a box for HyperX Cloud Stinger Core wired PS4 headset empty * a box for PS Vita (Borderlands 2 bundle) empty Bag #2 * a $50 PlayStation Store gift card * a $25 MasterCard away * Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (3DS) cart - w/ manual * batteries ×2 is a PowerCheck * Pokémon Moon (3DS) cart - w/ manual * a GameStop gift card * a GameStop trade credit card * a Game of Thrones (?) lanyard #832: I Just Hit The ULTIMATE Retro JACKPOT!!! * a box for Xbox One S (NBA 2K19 bundle) empty Bag * a Fandango VIP $10 ticket code for the movie Aquaman * Nintendo 64 carts: ** Super Mario 64 ** FIFA 98: Road to World Cup ** The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-Traction ** Mortal Kombat Trilogy ** WCW/nWo Revenge ** Yoshi's Story ** Pokémon Stadium ** WrestleMania 2000 * Lost in Blue (DS) cart - w/ manual * a box for DualShock 4 controller and ripped * a $25 Xbox gift card #833: What's Inside This Box?!? Box * an RCA switcher box * a set of AV cables * an ad paper for Tom Clancy's The Division 2 * a Five Nights at Freddy's themed pen * Mad Catz GBA cart cases ×2 empty * a metal nut Bag * JumpStart Pet Rescue (Wii) disc - w/ manual * a $30 NFL Game Pass + a 100th Anniversary commemorative coin * Metroid: Other M (Wii) case * Wii Play (Wii) disc - w/ manual #834 * a Xbox One X promo standee * a box for Xbox One empty Bag * a box of Star Wars Micro Force WOW! figures empty * a box of Star Wars canvas and ripped * FIFA 14 (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manual and ad paper * ad papers for Borderlands 3 ×2 * a Wii stand * a DS stylus chewed up * GameStop gift cards ×2 * TimeShift (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manual case - sleeve ripped a bit * batteries ×2 #835: Really GREAT Finds!!! * a box for Wii U (Smash Splat Deluxe Set) empty Bag * boxes for Pokémon plushies (?) ×2 empty * a USB extender cable * a PlayStation 4 Pro lanyard an Atari tag :-) * a Triforce (The Legend of Zelda) stress ball * Madden NFL 15 (Xbox 360) partly broken case * A piece of cardboard saying 'Fallout: 200-Piece Puzzle' * Battlefield Hardline (Xbox 360) both disc - w/ code and ad papers * a GameStop Marketing Book [kept only for its ''Borderlands 3 ''cover art] * a Cash Card for Grand Theft Auto Online (PS4) display only * a Batman keychain * GameStop gift cards ×3 * GameStop trade credit cards ×3 * DS styluses ×3 is chewed up #836: BOX FULL OF CONTROLLERS!!! Box * Xbox One wireless controllers ×5 BROKEN Bag * more broken Xbox One wireless controllers ×2 * Adrenalin Misfits (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manual and ad paper * Virtua Tennis 4 (Wii) disc - w/ manual broken a bit * Call of Duty: Black Ops & Black Ops II Combo Pack (Xbox 360/Xbox One) case * Off Road (Wii) disc - w/ manual * Family Feud: 2012 Edition (Wii) disc - w/ manual * a GameStop gift card because it was surrounded by nasty stuff #837: 3 LARGE DUMPSTER BAGS!!! Bag #1 * a GameStop gift card * a manual for Bioshock 2 (Xbox 360) * a sleeve for NHL 07 (Xbox 360) ripped * a tablet case * a HDMI dust cover * hangers ×2 Bag #2 * a box for Fallout Tubbz Cosplaying Ducks tub - w/o ducks * a box for Anicolla keychain (Toysheepoodle) keychain * a GameStop gift card Bag #3 * a box for Fingerlings: Baby Dragon (Sandy) empty * GameStop gift cards ×2 was accidentally thrown away * LEGO Batman: The Videogame (DS) cart - w/ manual * Madden NFL 25 (PS3) disc, manual, and ad paper * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (DS) cart - w/ manual * LEGO The Lord of the Rings (DS) cart - w/ manual #838: Finding This Made Me So Happy!!! Bag #1 * a Walmart birthday card empty * Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified (PS Vita) case * a "pig butt" suction cup * a USB/PS-2 cable * GameStop gift cards ×3 Bag #2 * a box for IncrediBuilds 3D Wood Model (Destiny : Sparrow) all wood pieces * GameStop gift cards ×2 * a box for Nintendo Switch Game Traveler Deluxe System Case empty * a controller case empty * a sleeve for Call of Duty: World War II (Xbox One) * an ad paper for Call of Duty: World War II * a GameStop trade credit card